


a new heart

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Winn and Brainy, in the midst of their fake relationship, discussing their future.
Relationships: Querl Dox & Winn Schott Jr., Querl Dox/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	a new heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearealltalesintheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/gifts), [panconfresas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconfresas/gifts).



Winn knows that he used to have a plan for this thing.

Their arrangement, or agreement, or whatever they called it- the general idea was that he and Brainy would pretend to date, for an undetermined amount of time (whether to placate Kara and Alex, as they’d been so annoyed with their constant arguments that something had to change, or just as an experiment in how long they could stand each other’s company without being committed to some kind of solitary confinement, neither was sure) and at the end of it, they’d reveal to their friends that it was all a joke. Their relationship hadn’t changed, and they were still the bickering not-entirely-friendly rivals they’d been when they last saw one another. No lingering feelings, and no regrets.

Except one detail was wrong.

It had changed, and Winn didn’t even know if Brainy, with all his calculations, had seen that coming. Hell, Winn himself wasn’t entirely sure when whatever this was between them had started to shift- but it had, and now both of them would have to deal with it.

Or, maybe, they’d ignore it altogether. Winn certainly would, if it didn’t seem like Brainy was constantly by his side, especially after he’d adjusted to life in the twenty-first century again and they’d gone back to working next to one another. And far be it from him to have even a fraction of an idea as to what was going on in Brainy’s head. Maybe he hadn’t even noticed, or thought this was part of the plan.

The plan, that they were supposed to be working on- on another “date night” in Winn’s apartment, pizza boxes and soda cans (and Brainy’s weird-ass apple cider vinegar) long since abandoned while Winn was lost in thought, mind possibly or possibly not occupied by Brainy and his very nice purple button-down shirt, and how soft it looked, and how nice it would feel under his hands if he happened to ask Brainy for permission, then plant himself in his lap and hold him close, and Brainy would reach up and-

Winn shook his head.

 _That had definitely gotten out of hand_ , he thought, hoping that Brainy couldn’t see him blushing. He reached for another slice of pizza and pulled a blanket over his lap to hide his shame, before recognizing that Brainy was trying to talk to him.

“Winn?” he asked. “Is this a bad time, for this meeting? You look… distracted.”

“What? Nah, dude. I’m fine.”

“From my observations of organic beings, they usually say such phrases, and variations thereof, when they are not “fine”. You can tell me the truth, if you want to. I promise, I will not tell anyone.”

Brainy gave him a knowing expression (which, knowing him, was most expressions) before adding, “We are supposed to be dating, Winslow. The confidentiality of knowledge comes with that.”

“Yeah, well, that’s _real_ dating. This is…”

He couldn’t define it, as it currently was- so he fell back on his excuse, what this thing had started off being before it evolved beyond his control.

“It’s just a prank. It won’t last.”

Winn thought he saw Brainy flinch at his words, but nonetheless Brainy continued.

“The point remains that we know something none of our friends do- we are sharing one secret, for the foreseeable future. Thus, during our current arrangement, shouldn’t we also trust one another with our secrets as well? For the good of our experiment, that is- the strengthening of our friendship would contribute to its success.”

“Hard to argue with that.” Winn said, because it was. And truth be told, he hadn’t minded being friends with him- singing the odd duet in karaoke and discovering shared favorite soda flavors, among other things, was much more fun than arguing while lives were at stake, or Brainy acting like he was inherently superior to him. Okay, sometimes that still came up. But Brainy wasn’t as obnoxious about it now, and sometimes Winn even found it kind of cute.

What was wrong with him?

For that matter, did Brainy think similar things about him?

 _Shut up,_ Winn told himself. _This isn’t supposed to mean anything_.

It can’t. Right?

“But…” Winn started, before he could hold himself back. “We’ve been fake-dating long enough. What are we supposed to do about… you know, public displays of affection?”

“Like kissing?” Brainy suggested, and Winn was glad that he’d said it for him.

Winn nodded.

“We do not have to, if you’re not comfortable with such things.” Brainy said.

“What? No, I- it’s fine.” He said. “Kissing’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Winn answered, trying not to imagine what it might be like again. He’d already indulged in that too much for his personal liking, and he had no idea how he’d react in real life.

“Good.” Brainy told him.

“Why? Did you really want to kiss me?”

“W-what?”

Now it was Brainy’s turn to look embarrassed, staring at him without an answer, and Winn wished he could take a picture of his face without Brainy tapping into Winn’s phone and erasing it instantly.

(Goddamn Brainy’s technopathic abilities.)

But he regained his composure, and shook his head.

“You were the one who brought the general topic up.” He said. “And I just meant to say that I am fine with it too, if you are.”

“That’s that, then.” Winn answered, ignoring how it was probably not going to be fine at all, and the anticipation he was feeling then, and the question of when exactly they would kiss.

(It wasn’t going to be exciting. He wasn’t excited. This was _fake_.

Or at least, he hoped it would still be, after this. He wasn’t sure what would happen if it wasn’t- or if Winn was the only one feeling real emotions about it, and Brainy didn’t)

“Indeed it is.”

Winn raised a slice of cold pizza, and Brainy did the same, making their slices touch each other like they were toasting to their uncertain future.


End file.
